About love
by oOItaOo
Summary: And so I do. Kiss him, I mean. Kiss Baz. Tumblr stories about Simon and Baz and their love.
1. Kiss You

**Kiss You**

All the characters belong to Rainbow Rowell.

 _Hope you like it._

* * *

I want to kiss him. I want it so bad.

I never feel that urge, this kind of impulse to link my lips with him, to touch his mouth, to swallow the taste of his tongue - blood and something sweet, just like him.

I have never ever feel this way. Not with Agatha, not with anybody else, just him, just Baz.

And I want to kiss him right now, erase his smile and replace it with another, better, sweeter, one that feels like me.

I want to kiss him. And so I do.

* * *

This is my first attempt to write in english. I hope there's not too much wrong stuff.

Anyway, thank you so much for your time and for reading this. If you want to leave a comment, it will make me very happy.

 _Thanks again!_


	2. FIre

**Fire**

All the characters and situations belongs to Rainbow Rowell.

I hope you like this. Thanks for reading!

* * *

He is crying. Tears are falling across his cheeks, shining like silver, as grey as his eyes, where the flames are dancing; stars in a smoky sky.

I can feel the fire gathering us but I'm not afraid. Not of it, but of Baz. His words, his mind, the fact that he wants to die.

I don't want it. I don't care if he is a vampire. I cared enough all this years, but now that he has said it out loud, it's just another fact. It's real and I'm not afraid, not anymore. I just want to safe him, to make the tears stop.

He is beautiful, I aways knew it. The most beautiful creature ever. And I can let him die. No. He can die.

Baz is screaming, he wants to be alone. But this is not going to happens. Not now. Never. We are… friends. Or something. We are not enemies, I'm sure of that.

And then sparks of red and orange star to fly around us, and the world turns hot, hot, hot. And I can't think. The only thing I can do is kiss him, make the words die into his mouth. Kill them with my lips.

Is cool. The world stop for a second. And then, two, three… It seems like everything just disappear. And Baz is the only thing alive. The only thing I need. And he is not trying to kill himself anymore.

* * *

Thank you for your time! And if you want to leave a comment ¡, it will make me very happy! Thank you again!


	3. Him

**Him**

All the characters belong to Rainbow Rowell and her story " _Carry On"._

Thank you so much for reading this. I hope you'll like it.

And sorry for any error.

* * *

This is new - the fact that I want to kiss him.

I never kiss a boy before. I never feel that thing before... not for a boy, not for a girl, not for anybody. Maybe it's because is Baz and he is something unexpected. Maybe I wanted him all this time, as he wanted me. Maybe we fight like crazy because it was the only way we knew how to be. But it seems that now we can be diferent; we can kiss and dream together about our future - if there is a future after all for us.

I grow up thinking that I hated him, that I was meant to kill him, eventually, because he was bad. A monster. A vampire - and vampires are evil. But he is just a boy... a lonely boy. He never hurt anyone - not even me, and he was meant to torture me, that's the point of being someone's nemesis. But now all seems new, clear and blue - and full of cool lips that I want to kiss, of black hair I want to touch desperately, of grey eyes I want to get loose on them. Full of him. And I really like it.

* * *

Thank you for your time and for reading this. As always, any comment is very welcomed.

And sorry for my bad english again.


	4. Absense

**Absense**

All the characters belong to Rainbow Rowell.

Thank you very much for reading this.

* * *

I was so worried… Not worried for him, of course, but I like to have him arround, just so I can check when he is plotting - he is always plotting.

He's always trying to kill me, or hurting me, or annoying me, so I have to be ready. I can not be ready if he is not with me. That's why I was so upset about his absense.

He was not arround and I was worried. Because he could be planning my death or being kidnapped or even dead and I would not knew it. So I expended weeks and weeks trying to find him, because I missed him, the plotting, the glances, the curses and his smell.

And when he finally came back to Watford, I could breath again, even when I didn't know I was holding it. Seeing him was such a relief. Baz was back and everything should be normal again.

* * *

As always, english is still not my first lenguage, so I'm sorry if there is any mistake.

If you want to leave a review, it will make me very happy. Thanks for your time!


	5. The List

**The List**

All the characters belong to Rainbow Rowell and her amazing book, _Carry On_.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

I have a list of things I want to do with Baz. It started like a list of things I wanted to do to Baz, like punching him on the face, or curse him - as if I could, he is so much better at magic than me. But there are others things I wanted to do… to. I wanted to touch his skin - because it would give me a proof that he was a vampire, of course. Play with his hair. Smell his scense. Hold hands. Talk with him - so I could learn something; discover his plans. A lot of things.

And now I realize that I can do all of them while he is into my arms. I can feel his cool cheeks againts mine - they are warming, thanks to me. I can smell his hair. We used to life together and I though I should know his smell, but no, that's more sweet, more sofisticated, like bergamota and something else, something that is probably just Baz.

And i can touch his skin with my lips, I can kiss him. And I want to. He wants too. And so we do. Kiss eachother, hold hands, just stay together like I never knew I wanted to do.

* * *

English is still not my first lenguage, so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes.

Thank you! And if you want to leave a review, thank's a billion!


	6. Shall we dance?

**Warning** : all the characters belong to Rainbow Rowell and her amazing book, Carry On.

Thank you very much for spending your time reading it. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Shall we dance**?

I never thought I should be back here, in this place were all started so long ago, even when it feels like yesterday. Here, in this place that remember all our words and acts, where we cursed each other everytime. Now I am just want to be by his side; that's the reason why I am here, at Watfort dance, where I do not belong anymore. But Baz still belongs here and I want to say goodbye to all our memories together..

I never was a good magician, I don't think I was a magician at all. People say that if you can say the magic words, then you are a magician, but that should never been applied to me. This walls have know that and keep my little secret. Now they will keep another one, another different, another much sweet and better; the fact that I want Baz.

He tries not to smile, but he can't hide that from me. He grins and let me hold him while the music is arround us. People is watching us; the nemesis dancing together, holding hands and sharing secret smiles. But I don't care about that, not anymore, not when I have him between my arms, inside my heart, where he always belongs, even when I didn't know. And we are just dancing, even when I'm bumping into him because I am the worst dancer, even when I'm been stubborn about things I shouldn't be worried about, because Baz loves me, even when I am a normal guy and he is the most amazing person in the whole world.

* * *

As always, english is not my first language, so I am sorry if there are any mistakes.

And If you want to leave a review here, I will apreciate this too much!

Thanks for reading.


	7. We are stars

**Advertence** : all the characters belong to Rainbow Rowell and her amazing book, Carry On.

Thank you very much for spending your time reading it. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **We are stars**

I need to know. That's why I need him, but he doesn't want to come. So I come to him instead.

His hands are cool, pale spiders running across the bed, but I hold them, and I start it again.

I close my eyes and I try to focus on it, in giving Baz my energy, my magic. It feels like rivers of light and fire pumping inside of my skin, melting my bones, like fireworks, but I'm fireproof, and so is he.

I can't feel anything now, the only thing I can sense is Baz voice, like a song, singing through the night. Suddenly we are flying across this little sky, our own universe full of bright stars. It's wonderful, it's more than magic, it's the most incredible thing I have ever seen. It's Baz voice creating an universe just for us. And we are stars now, flashing like photographs, covered in white and black.

* * *

Thank you to everyone for reading this. As always, english is not my first language, so I am very sorry for any mistake.

Thank you to everyone who has commented this story, it's something I really apreciate.


	8. Something new

**Advertence** : all the characters belong to Rainbow Rowell and her amazing book "Carry On".

I hope you like and enjoy it. Thank you for : all the characters belong to Rainbow Rowell and her amazing book "Carry On".

I hope you like and enjoy it. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 **Something** **new**

I had never expected to have this happy ending. I wasn't expecting to love a boy… Well, not a boy; Baz. And it isn't a happy ending, it is a happy beginnig; the beginning of my new life. A life without magic, a normal one.

Not normal, not at all. How can be normal when I live with Penny and Baz? Maybe I have lost my own magic, but I'm still surrounded by it, by this special gift that have never belong to me.

Sometimes it feels wierd: I keep holding my old wand – I keep it even when I know that I can't say the magic words anymore. I keep sumoning the Mage Sword, but it doesn't come, not now that I don't have magic. It's like losing your hand, you keep trying to use it, even when you know it's not there. But I'm better now. Baz helps me. I know he pities me because I have lose my power, but I also know how grateful he is about it too. We were going to collide, we were going to end in flames and became ashes and memories, loss in an endless war.

But now that all that ended he can love me and I can love him freely. And here is our beginning, our something new.

* * *

As always, english is not my native tongue, so I am sorry for any mistake.

Thank you for spending your time resding this and, if you leave a review, it will mean a lot to me.

Thanks to all the lovely people who have commented on this little story.


	9. Watford

**Advertence** : all the characters belong to Rainbow Rowell and her amazing book "Carry On".

I hope you like and enjoy it. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 **Watford**

Watford is the place where Baz loses his mother and his mortal life. Is his enemies house but, still, he doesn't hate it. For me, is my home, the place where I found love and happiness. Now it is just a bad memory.

I dream about it, about the blood and screams, Penny's voice and my own desire, and the Mage dying on my arms. Ebb's body, covered in bright scarlet, flying birds surronding the place, singing for the death. And Baz hugging me, saying things I barely understand but they make me feel better. A lot ended that day, and a lot more started that day too. But, for me, it was the day that Watford finally wasn't home.

Now my home is Baz, the person who hold my heart in his own heart, the perdon who make me smile again, the one I want to see at the end of the day.

* * *

As always, english is not my native tongue, so I am sorry for any mistake.

Thank you for spending your time resding this and, if you leave a review, it will mean a lot to me.

Thanks to all the lovely people who have commented this little story.


	10. Fantastic Baby

**Disclaimer** : all the characters as well as the plot belong to Rainbow Rowell and her _story "Carry On"_.

* * *

 **Fantastic Baby**

I don't know what I'm doing here. I don't know what I do in general, Or that's what Baz always says, that I'm a mess with no plans. And he is right, of course he is. I didn'ts need to here, I should have call, but I was in such a hurry when I realize the meaning of all… So I ran. Just ran as fast as I could, through the countryside and the snow, mug sticking into my boots, cold freezing me inside.

And now, here I am, waiting for him on a hall of his home – or the entrance of his mansion, I can't tell you. I can hear dying notes escaping from a distant violin and Baz's voice. I can feel him before seeing him, his magic is like fire, it's hot and burns inside your bones.

When I finally see him I feel very ashamed. He's wearing jeans and looks so good. He always looks fine, handsome and elegant, even when he is just wearing normal jeans, he make them look expensive and perfect. He should be a model. How he manage to be so fucking perfect? And I'm wearing the school uniform, or it very wet and dirt version, while Baz is considering to kill me for ruining his also perfect carpet on his also perfect house, but instead he tries to clean me and invites me inside, because he is just this kind of fantastic boy, even when he hates me as much as I admire him.

* * *

 _As always, thank you very much for reading this. I hope you like it. And, also, english is still not my first language, so I'm sorry of there are any mistakes. Anyway, if you want to leave a comment, I will appreciate it very much._

 **Thank you again!**


	11. Feelings

**Disclaimer** : all characters and also the plot belong to Rainbow Rowell and her book " _Carry On"._

Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.

* * *

 **Feelings**

Everytime I kiss him, he close his eyes and lay into me. He's whining for more, he pull me when my lips aren't into him, he pull me hard, hold me and I let him does it. I let it because I really want to keep kissing him. Because I like this, his cold pale lips curling into a smile, I like to feel him under me, trying to trap me between his legs, wrapped all around myself. I like the taste on my mouth after fighting over his tongue, after wining the kissing battle, after give him all I have.

I want this, I want him. I'm sure of it. I don't t want to argue, I don't want to worry about him plotting, about him trying to kill me, or to make a fool of me. I'm over it. I just want to have Baz here. In my arms, lying on this couch forever. Or until the morning comes.

I never knew that this was what I wanted, and maybe I'm wrong. Maybe it's just exhaustion; I was so afraid of him… Kissing him was the only way I could find to stop him from burning himself alive – if he's alive after all; he says he's not, but I can feel blood running through his skin, the warm coming from his chest - so maybe this, we kissing, doesn't really mean anything. But still, I like it. It feels right, like Baz is the place where I belong.

I don't know many things but I know this: I like kissing Basilton Pitch. I like the way he is now, the way he rise against me, looking for my lips, how he touch my skin, like it's a dream, the way the light that comes from the fireplace brights his grey eyes, make them more subtle, more kind. I like the way he is enjoying it, the way he is making me feel, how our hearts seems to beat together. I like it, even if I don't know what that means or what is it. I like to feel thinks for him, thinks that make me feel warm and cozy, delightful. I just like this better than fighting so I will keep doing this until it doesn't feel right anymore.

* * *

Thank you very much for your time and for reading this. I really appreciate it! As always, english is not y native tongue, so sorry for the mistakes. A d if you would like to leave a comment, it will mean a lot to me.

 **Again, thank you.**


End file.
